User blog:Lilly442/Harley Koopa's Story Ch. 1
"Are you sure you know where we're going?" "Yeah I'm sure I've been here PLENTY of times before!" "How long have we been walking?" "It hasen't been that long!" "Are we there yet?" "We will soon!" "I'm hungry..." "Would you shut up already?!?" "Hey, don't you tell me to shut up!" "STOP FIGHTING!" "So, this is the fabled Noki Bay waterfall?" The mass of jungle trees the group had stumbled through for hours had started fanning out. Ahead of them was a steep drop-off 500 feet above ground. Below them stretched out the ocean. Waves gently lapped at the shoreline, sunlight glinted off the waves, seagulls soared the summer breeze- "Bravo Harley, you led us into the middle of nowhere." "Shut up Ricky! I know where we are, the waterfall should be over there, or was it over there, mabey here...?" Harley looked around for the landmark. All that was in sight were jungle trees, coatline, cliffs, and seagulls. "You said you knew a shortcut to the waterfall, but It's not here. And I'm hungry. Are we there yet?" Stella complained. "We're almost there, just a little bit farther- oof!" Harley tripped over a vine. "We're lost." Stella moaned. "We are not lost!" Harley responded. "Are too." "Are not. "Are too." "Are NOT!" "Hey you two break it up, standing here fighting won't do us any good. We should get moving." Ricky stopped the fight. Harley and Stella stood there glaring at each other for a moment. "Fine. But I know the waterfall is just over here. And we are not lost" Harley gave a cold stare at Stella. Just as Harley started tromping off Stella asked, "Hey, where's Lucky?" Harley stopped in her tracks and turned around. She took a quick glance around. Just Ricky and Stella, no Lucky. "Oh great, where IS Lucky?" "Most likely getting himself into trouble no doubt." Ricky cunningly spun his switch blade between his fingers. Harley sighed, "Ricky, stop messing with that thing, some day your going to hurt yourself." Ricky smiled then flipped his switch blade shut, "Why do you always worry about everything?" "I don't worry about everything." Harley replied. "Yes you do." Ricky continued. Harley opened her mouth to respond when a distant scream came in from the jungle. "Yep, that's Lucky." Ricky's smile faded. He sighed, "I wonder what he's done now?" "I don't really care, let's just find him already so we can get out of here. And I'm still hungry." Stella stomped off towards the direction where the call had come from. Ricky followed. Harley took a step forward, then stopped. She thought about why they had come here. It was supposed to be a little trip to the Noki Bay waterfall, but Harley had gotten them lost. She said she knew the way, but she really didn't. She had only come once before and was running off years old memory. "Well, I'll know the way next time." She ran to catch up to Stella and Ricky. ... "Someone help me! Dangit, my hair is getting messed up! It'll take forever to fix it!" Lucky yelled. Lucky was hanged by one foot from a rope. He had run into an animal snare. "Who even uses these things anymore anyways?!? Just go to the store and buy some food, don't put all these freaking traps out everywhere!" Lucky angrily muttered to himself. He was still spinning by his foot. After a couple of moments he started to get dizzy. "I think I'm going to be sick..." Some bushes quite a distance from Lucky started to rumble. "Who, who's there?!?" Lucky called. The bushes kept rumbling, then they started, talking? "I think I heard him over there" "No it was over there." "No, over here." Lucky gathered up all the confidence in him and repeated, "Who's there?" Lucky immediately regreted speaking. Whoever it was started coming closer, closer, and closer... "DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! AND I DON'T BEG FOR JUST ANYONE! Please, I have so much to live for, places to see, girls to meet... have mercy!" "For the love of Smolderin' Stus it's just us Lucky!" Ricky stepped out of the bushes. Harley and Stella followed. Then they stared at Lucky. "What? Get me down from here! And stop staring!" Lucky said embarassed. Ricky just burst out laughing. "You seriously let yourself get caught in an animal trap?!?" "It's not funny! Now get me down!" "We'll let you down if you say please~" Harley teased. "Ok, please let me down!" Stella stepped in, "Please with a cherry on top!" "Please with a cherry on top!" Lucky was starting to get annoyed. "Please with a cherry on top and-" "JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" Lucky was fed up with this by now. It's not his fault they were being boring, that Harley kept losing their way, that he wanted to find the waterfall on his own, that he didn't see the trap covered by leaves... "Would yall stop laughing and GET ME DOWN?!?" Lucky snapped. Harley replied, "Ok, ok, we'll get you down-" The branch Lucky was hanging on started to creak. "Wha...?!" Before anyone had time to think the limb broke and Lucky plummeted to the ground. "Oof!" he hit the ground with a loud thump. "Nice landing." Ricky mocked. "Shut up." Lucky got up, "So, now since that's over, what do we do now?" Before anyone could respond the bushes started rustling. "Oh great, not again!" Lucky moaned. The bush shivered a bit. Then a single Cataquack came out. "Oh, good, It's just a Cataquack." Lucky sighed in relief. "But, what's a Cataquack doing all the way over here in Noki Bay?" Stella wondered. "Guys, yall might want to be careful, this is a red Cataquack, they get very territorial. And it could fling us right off this cliff!" Harley reminded everyone. They all turned to their right and gawked at the now 1000 foot drop. Then they slowly turned back to the red Cataquack. It was starting to stomp the ground, ready to charge. Harley whispered, "Ok, let's all start backing up slowly to show we're no threat and-" Lucky took off running. The Cataquack gave a loud "QUACK!" and charged. "RUN!" The three ran away as fast as they could from the mad creature. Eventually they caught up to Lucky, "Why did you so that?!?" Harley screamed. "The thing would have chased us anyways, might as well get a head start!" Lucky responded. Harley was clearly ticked off. "Hey, sorry to interupt your argument, but there's a dead end up ahead." Ricky pointed out. Ahead of them was the edge of the cliff. And right below it was the waterfall. "SEE?!?!? I told yall I knew the way!" Harley yelled in joy knowing that she actually did know the way. "Ooohhhh, that is a pretty waterfall~" Stella gazed at the water gushing out of the cliff. "Yall know we have a mad Cataquack still charging at us right?" Ricky interupted Harley and Stella's sight seeing. The red Cataquack had slowed down, but was still tromping towards them. Everyone glanced around looking for a way to escape, but there was none. "How are we supposed to get away? Jump off the cliff?!?!?" Lucky asked, not actually series abou jumping off the cliff. But Stella got the bright idea, "Yeah, we should jump off the cliff! Come on guys, It's the only way!" Lucky gave an uneasy glance at the waterfall. "Well, I don't know, don't you think we might just DIE JUMPING OFF THIS?!?" He yelled. "Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Stella asked. Lucky had no responce, just glared at the waterfall. "Well, whatever we do it has to be soon or this Cataquack will throw us off the dang cliff!" Ricky had his switch blade ready incase they couldn't get away. Harley sighed, "I guess we have to jump. On the count of three. One, two..." "You can't be serious...!" Lucky tried to stop them from jumping. "...three!" Just as the Cataquack lunged for them they all jumped. They fell into the waterfall, and then blackout. ... "Ugh, were am I?" Harley opened her eyes. She was laying down on a beach and sat up. The sun was setting behind the ocean, casting the sky a beautiful orange/pinkish glow. She stared at this sight for a moment, basking in the sun's final rays. "The sunset sure is pretty here, ain't it Harley?" Harley nearly had a heart attack from surprise. She turned and saw Ricky with a grin on his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that Ricky!" He smiled even bigger, "You know I'm just messing with you." He sat down next to Harley. Together they watched the sun slowly sink behind the sea. After a couple of moments the sun had completely vanished from the sky. The first star of the night began to glimmer. Harley yawned. "Getting tired?" Ricky asked Harley. "Yeah, a bit." Harley laid her head on Ricky's shoulder. After a moment it occured to her, "Hey, where's Stella and Lucky?" She got up and started walking around. Ricky angrily sighed, he didn't really care where those two had wondered off to. Reluctantly he got up and started after her. "Stella! Lucky! Where are yall?" Harley called into the night air. "Yeah, where are yall, I honestly don't care..." Ricky half-heartedly called also. Then something occured to him, "Hey, where's my swith blade?!?" Harley turned back to him, "You lost it? Good, that thing was of no use anyways~" she turned back to searching for her friends. Ricky cursed under his breath and followed. It didn't take long before they found a boat rental shop. A plump racoon sat in the center of a gazebo. "Hey look, It's a Tanooki, mabey he knows where Stella and Lucky are!" Harley raced over to the store. Ricky trudged on behind. "Why hello there, are you wanting to ride one of my boats? You can ride them for only 90,000 coins!" The Tanooki greeted. "No thanks, we were just wondering if- wait, did you say 90,000 coins?!? That's expensive!" Harley gasped. "Well, these are some fine boats." A single wooden canoe bobbed in the waves, ready to turn over if a big enough wave struck. "It's a single log with a hole cut in it as a pathetic excuse for a seat." Ricky had walked in, "We aren't here to ride a freaking boat, we want to know if you've seen any-" "Oh yes, I know who your talking about. Your looking for those other two who jumped off the waterfall with yall right?" "...How did you know we jumped of a water-" Ricky got cut off. "Oh, I watched yall fall! The waterfall is just over there!" The Tanooki pointed over to the cliff. Sure enough the waterfall was gushing out water there. "Yep, I also saw that red Cataquack chasing yall. It's been annoying us recently, scaring off the tourists and whatnot. Nobody knos where it came from, it just showed up one day-" "We don't freaking care about Cataquacks just tell us where those 2 nimrods went!" Ricky yelled. "Oh, their just over there." The Tanooki again pointed over to the beach, "They said they would wait until morning to find yall and fell over from exhaustion. I wonder if they would like a boat ride in the morning..." Ricky and Harley left the Tanooki and walked over to Lucky and Stella. Stella was alseep on her back while Lucky had his face in the sand. Ricky kicked Lucky, "Get up! We have to get back before Cherry finds out that we left!" Lucky woke up then shouted, "Why did you have to kick me?!? I was having the nicest dream..." Ricky slapped Lucky across the face, "I said we have GOT to get back before Cherry finds out we were gone!" Lucky then realised, "Oh yeah, we should get back..." Harley had woken up Stella with less violence, "Well, let's go. It's about a hours walk from here to Pianta Village." "Are you serious?!?" Lucky moaned, "But I'm so tired..." The others had already started walking off without him. "Hey, wait up! After an hour of stumbling through the dark they made it back to Gelato Beach. They swiftly walked through the beach, trying to avoid being seen. They made it to the door of a wooden shack. A sign hung above the door, "Isle Delfino Orphanage". They silently walked in, and tried to sneak into their rooms... "Where have you four been?!?" An orange-red Pianta wearing a purple dress with a white apron stepped out into the hallway, "Do you know how worried I was? I am tired of you all sneaking off like this!" "But Cherry, we were just going to Noki Bay to look at the waterfall-" Harley brought out her excuse. "I don't care where you were going! You had me almost call the police to try and find yall! Don't yall know of the criminal that has recently been running about?" "No, we don't know about him. Who is he?" Stella asked innocently. "A day ago this blue creature has been running around with this paint brush and putting this goop all over the place!" Cherry answered. "Well, that sure is deadly." Ricky muttered. "It is! The goop spawns these weird mutated creatures and the goop can make you sick. Now, If yall sneak off again you'll be grounded for a month, no questions asked!" "But Cherry-" Harley tried to complain. "No, I don't want to hear it. Just go to your rooms." Sighing, the four left to their rooms. As they slammed their doors shut Cherry sat down on the couch. She just didn't know what to do with them! They were always leaving without her knowing, going on their crazy and dangerous adventures. But they can't help it''She thought, None of the other kids will play with them. Their misfits, they don't fit in with the other Nokis and Piantas. No one wants to adopt them.'' The orphonage owner took a moment to think about the kids... The first of the four she had found were Lucky and Ricky. She had found them when they were 4 years old. It had been a rainy day. She had been walking down the road going home when she heard a young voice calling out for help. She turned and walked around until she found the two on the side of the road. Lucky had been knocked out cold with a bunch of bruises on him, while Ricky stood protactively beside him. He had bruises and scars on him too. Cherry immediately took in the twins. They don't remember how Cherry found them. She had found Harley knocking on the orphonage door. harley had been about 3-4 years old. It had been late in the night. When she answered it all Harley said was, "Will you help me escape?" and then pass out. Harley doesn't remember anything that had happend before that. She had found Harley not long after Lucky and Ricky. Cherry had found Stella on her morning walk. The little Goomba as chewing on a Durian, but the poor girl's mouth was too small for the fruit. She took in Stella and fed her chopped up durian peices. To this day Durian is Stella's favorite food. But why are species from the Mushroom Kingdom over here in Isle Delfino? None of the other children played with them, so the four had formed their own little group and played alone. They were always sneaking off and getting into trouble. Nobody wanted to adopt them, but they didn't seem to mind. Whenever someone came to adopt they would even run away! Cherry sighed, "I don't really mind them going on adventures of their own, It's just that Isle Delfino hasn't ever had a criminal running loose like this before! I just wish they would bring him to justice already-" There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Cherry! Cherry, I have great news!" Cherry opend the door. It was David, one of her closest friends, mabey even closer than friends. Everytime she saw him her thoughts scattered, her vision blurred, her heart pounded... "...the police have finnaly caught him!" Cherry snapped back into reality, "The police caught who?" "That hooligan that's been running around! Aparently his name is Mario, but anyways, they've finnaly caught him!" David cheered. "Oh, I'm so releived, now I won't have to worry about the kids..." Harley had been listening in on their conversation. She turned and slowly walked back to her room. She gently closed the door behind her. I know where I'll be going tomorrow~ Category:Blog posts